First Bite
by Tom Kramer
Summary: Alucard's past erupts into the ranks of Hellsing. Please read and review! I did a lot of revision to the first few chapters. AAAH! I finished! Get ready for the next installment with more info on Wolf Nonak!
1. Prelude

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any character except for Wolf. __**HA!**_

_He could smell the scent in the air, he could taste it simply by breathing in. The city of Targoviste was surrounded in Tepes's impaled victims. A man wearing a long coat was walking the streets in the darkest hour of night, when something caught his eye. He walked into the light of one of the oil lamps that surrounded the street. A gold cup. How did this get here? Whose was it? He didn't care, who ever had dropped it didn't deserve it for taking such poor care of it. He picked it up and walked away with it. Further down the road he saw a man in light armor staring at him. As he got closer he stopped dead in his tracks and His skin began to pale. Before him stood Kazikili Bey. Vlad Dracul. This was bad, Here he was, a Saxon standing face to face with the very man who sought to kill his people. With an inhuman jerk of his neck Vlad Stared at him with a look that uttered the word bloodlust at its mere sight. Unable to move, all that Wolf could do was stare with disbelieving eyes as the prince of Wallachia gave an inhuman shriek and ran towards him with murder in his own evil eyes. Eyes...eyes...thousands of eyes watched as the evil king was about to sink his teeth into the man's neck._

Then it stopped as Wolf sat up in his bed with a violent jerk. The dream ended. Exactly where it always ended.

There was no time to try to figure that out now. Something was happening outside.

He grabbed his long black coat and his saber and headed out. He walked out and was bathed in moonlight revealing the characteristics of his young face. He had black hair that went a bit past his shoulders, red eyes, a slightly muscular build, and a small beard that resided at the front of his chin.

Looking up in the sky he burned with fury. The night sky gave enough light for him to discern the shape of what looked like the Graf Zeppelin. His fears were confirmed as he saw several figures in familiar German military fatigues. He formed two MG42s from his arms and strode out of the alley his apartment came out in. He looked over the buildings to see the familiar Hellsing estate under siege.

He caught sight of a familiar face. Not one that he wanted to recognize. Captain Hans Günsche.

"Führer Günsche!" He called in a mocking tone that dripped with sarcasm. The Captain stopped and turned around to see the young man, and muttered a curse under his breath.. He then turned around and began walking a bit faster.

"I guess I was right, the bastard **wasn't **even worthy of death." Wolf thought to him self. "Time to see what's going on."

He turned with a small flail of his coat tail to see line after line of rifle-bearing troops marching towards him. "This ought to be fun."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Kids

Wolf strode down the London suburban area Killing any and every Nazi that he saw or had easy access to. He looked at the large Manor in front of him as a Zeppelin careened toward it. Suddenly, several hundred enormous bullets began ripping holes in the canvas that held th helium in the huge balloon.

"_I think I'll just see what happens here." _He said in thought.

An unfamiliar voice rang out behind him, "Get out of my way human!"

Wolf spun around to find a teenager wearing a skin tight, long-sleeved shirt with a Swastika painted on the front. He raised a P90 rifle and shot an entire clip into Wolf's chest. "Die, Bastard!" When Wolf lay on the ground in a bloody heap, the youth strode forward and stepped over the fleshy pile as a squad of Youth Soldiers followed him.

"Alright, storm the Mansion and take out the bitch on the roof!"

"Such language from a child, shame on you." An enormous muscular arm emerged from the puddle of blood and sunk its claws into the boy's head. **"AAARRGGHHK-!" **His head was crushed in the pressure.

"Nein!!!"One of the older soldiers opened fire on the arm. Before a bullet could touch it, an enormous Canine creature emerged from the pool and ripped three of them in half.

"FIRE, FIRE, OPEN FIRE!!!! " The rest of the company opened fire on the now emerging form of a gore covered man with a sword. Wolf used his Vampiric mind to cut down half of the remainder of them with a flick of the wrist. He shot three more with his colt, and the last one tried to run away from him, but was stopped when his foot stuck to the earth beneath him.

"Aaah! What the hell?!" He screamed.

"That's **my** blood on your boot there." He stated with a blank tone in his voice. "I control it."

The blood began to clamp onto his foot, "**AAHHHRRRGGGHHH!!!** Let me go, I'm just a kid!!!

"**DON'T TRY TO PASS OFF SUCH PATHETIC LIES!!!" **He growled in a low, loud, inhuman voice that scared the shyt out of the kid.

The kid watched in horror as the Zeppelin crashed into the estate behind the Shadow-clad monster that approached him. Two blood red eyes glared at him before he was lifted off the ground, ripping his foot off. The pain seemed insignificant to him compared to the shock he experienced as his life was drained from him.

Wolf dropped the kid on the ground motionless, taking in and finally realizing the situation through the knowledge that poured through the kid's blood.

"_So the Impaler and the butler didn't get 'em all..."_

He turned around and walked silent, and stoic toward the burning ruins of the mansion.

It occurred to me I should probably tell you this story has a lot to do with the history of Vlad the impaler. If you're interested, look up 'vlad the impaler' on Wikipedia. Thanks! Please review!


	3. Sparring with Seras

Wolf walked into the main door of the mansion. Or what was left of it, reduced to a tattered frame draped in canvas from the blimp. He pushed the heavy cloth out of his way and walked into the broken and slightly burned remains of the parlor. A maid, sixteen men with weapons and light brown combat fatigues, and a woman half covered in tattoos, all dead. Plus some German foot soldiers and an officer killed by the impact. Alles toten.

"Hello?" He said flatly.

Suddenly, something shot out at him. He ducked just in time to have a few hairs clipped. _An arm? Yes, an arm made of shadow and blood. The tips of the fingers formed into huge claws. _It shot out at him again, and again. For a moment he was enjoying himself, dodging and ducking the arm, but it soon grew boring, and he grabbed it the next chance he got. Whatever was on the other side of this thing was caught off guard, and jerked forward slightly. He pulled the arm towards him, expecting a monster to emerge from the shadows with the rest of the arm, but what came out _looked _nothing like a monster. A young girl, no older than twenty-one, he could tell from reading her mind. Her uniform drenched in blood, the blood of the foot soldiers, and the tattooed woman.

"Get your hands off of me you Nazi Freak!" She shouted.

"Who are you calling a Nazi?"

She ripped her arm from his grasp, "Shut up you coward, and fight!" She threw a demon-size punch at his face.

He dodged, "Coward? That's Hardly fitting for a being who has faced every fear known to man. Oh, and if I really fought, I'd have ended the fight about a minute ago." The girl threw another punch.

This time, instead of dodging or ducking, he bit down on her hand, just to taste her blood. She let out a grunt and withdrew her arm.

"Seras Victoria, is it? Interesting name." He summed up. She gave him a confused look. "I guess it's only fair that I tell you my name, Wolf Nonak. A pleasure to meet you." He said with a soft smile, he now knew why she attacked him. She was simply defending her country. She was a Hellsing operative. A Vampiric one. And she was reading his mind as he registered it all.

Seras searched his mind, and slowly began to lower her guard a bit. She couldn't see any hostile intentions in his mind. "A pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Nonak." She added with a slight smile.

"I'd like to stay and chat, but I think we've both got things to attend to at the moment."

"Yes, my master is in downtown London. I think we should head there."

"You're the boss." He grinned.


	4. Departing to war

Seras was a sucker for a sweet smile. As she and the new Vampire prepared to jump into the air and soar to downtown London, she began to wonder if she could really trust him. He had no intention of attacking her that she could see in his mind, but although he had quickly shown her a weaker side, he was powerful enough to block out any part of his mind that he wanted to. As she continued to wonder, he spoke.

"Victoria?" She shot out of her trance. "Um, yes?"

"What is the name of your master?" She blinked in confusion.

"His name is Alucard. Why?"

He responded, "Your blood reminds me of somebody I met a long time ago, but it isn't you."

Suddenly a rumbling was heard several miles away. Their vampiric ears picked up the dull roar and they both took off in to the mist of the early English morning.

_Wolf roared in pain as the pike was pushed into him. Vlad had drank his blood and dragged him out of the city with a robed man carrying several wooden pikes and other tools of torture. He seethed in pain as he slid down the pole, leaving splinters in his vital organs. He watched as the prince and his servant walked away. Vlad turned his head as he walked away to see what had become of the Saxon. He was conscious even though he should be dead. Wolf began to push past the pain and think more clearly. Why hadn't he died yet? Shouldn't the bite have killed him? The pike had pierced many of his vital organs, yet he still could move and feel. Suddenly he felt a surge of even more intense pain than when he was pushed onto the pike. After it had passed, he felt his only intact organ stop beating. His heart had stopped beating. He lay still for a moment, but suddenly realized that he still was conscious. He felt a surge of power rush through him, and he tore the pike off above his chest. He rose off of the earth onto his feet with out using his arms or legs only his heels. He looked at himself with new, red eyes. He was dead. The sun began to rise, and as the first rays touched his skin, they burned him deeply. His eyes widened in pain, he hissed at the rising orb of yellow light, and ran into the gates of the city, to hide from the sun._

Walter dropped Alucard's bloodied remains in a fleshy heap at his feet.

"Now...now I am the last great vampire." He looked over at Integra who was standing about ten yards away with an enraged expression resting on her face. She could see now that the Walter she knew was dead, and he wouldn't be back. He was too wild to tame, but she couldn't bring herself to kill him herself. That's when Victoria showed up...with an uninvited guest clad in black. It wasn't the fact that Seras had showed up with a stranger that disturbed her, it was the toothy grin on the young man's face when he saw Alucard's gore-covered face that sent a chill down her spine.


	5. Walter's anger

Integra had seen the very same grin that rested on the young man's face before. When Alucard fought Anderson for the first time. When he had faced the one person that he had been wanting to meet for a long time. She could already tell that this boy knew who he was looking at. Walter, who was glaring at the trio broke the silence.

"I think I've had just about enough of these random Vampires showing up uninvited." Integra turned her attention from the two in front of her and began drawing her sword to defend herself from Walter as he prattled on. "First it was Alucard bringing home the girl like a damn trophy, and now she's bringing her own friends. It's making me sick!"

Wolf assessed the situation through Integra's mind and spoke directly to the former butler in front of him, "Frankly, I don't think any body cares now that you've betrayed your country, and fallen from grace, Angel of death."

"Who asked you?!"

"No one, I just thought I'd give you my input." Walter went in to fighting stance, and shot out his wires wrapping them around his arms and neck. Seras gave a surprised yelp as Wolf's head popped off an his arms were cut off, spraying his blood onto her.

"Now that he's gone, stand still so that I may kill you both without difficulty." Walter cooed as he revealed his blood-stained fangs. Integra and Seras scattered in opposite directions. But Walter simply flared his fingers and they were both ensnared by his wires. Integra dropped her sword, and gritted her teeth as the wires cut deep into her ankles and wrists. "Let us go, you miserable bastard!" Integra continued to struggle against the pain of the wires as Walter glared at Seras.

"I always liked you Seras, you were innocent, and by all means attractive, but that all fell through when Alucard turned you into the blood drinking Psycho of a girl you are. Just too much of a threat, now. " He lowered one of his wires to wrap around her throat. He then proceeded to lick a tongue full of the blood he thought was hers off of her neck, and swallow it. "Such a pity for you to have to die so soon into your un-life." Her eyes widened as the wire tightened around her neck, Walter gave her a crooked, evil smile and licked the remaining blood off of his lips. Integra suddenly realized what Walter was doing.

"**NO!**" She screamed.

Suddenly, the wire around Seras's neck went limp. Walter gave an enraged growl as the sword that had cut the wire receded into the blood puddle that was Wolf's body. Walter was about to pull the wires tight to finish the job before Wolf could delay him any further, but as quick as they had tightened, the wires went limp. Walter's wires were no more. "NO!" He screamed in anger. Wolf materialized behind Walter, and shot an enormous blow with his fist to the back of Walter's head. He rose up from the ground, and turned to look at wolf with hate in his eyes.

"I...am going...to...**END YOU!!**"


	6. The first clash

Walter slowly stood up and glared at Wolf. His eyes burned with a hatred that he had not felt since his days in World War II, When on the training grounds Alucard could best him in every aspect of a fight, even in his female form.

Wolf dropped his coat to the blood-soaked earth in front of him, and kicked it aside. Seras began speaking to him in his mind. "What are you doing?! If Walter can kill Alucard, he'll tear you apart!"

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Alucard was dead. A flash of grief shot across her face. She had lost two people she genuinely cared for in one night. First, the captain, but now... **He** was gone. Her master, her father.

"_Don't worry. I can take care of a fallen angel. I've done it before_." Wolf assured her.

Seras snapped out of her trance of grief and responded to him, "_Well I'm helping_."

"_Suit yourself."_

Before he had finished the conversation, Walter had rushed him, and they were engaged in a full force fist-fight. At first, Walter had the advantage by pinning Wolf to the ground, and utilizing what was left of his wires to attempt to puncture the younger man's neck, but he was kicked off before he could do a thing. Then, Wolf head-butted Walter to the ground and pulled him up by his collar, and sent him flying across their battlefield. Before he could retaliate, Seras formed up behind Walter, and literally kicked a hole through him.

"Had to call in your little girlfriend to help you? That's really weak you overgrown bat!" Walter taunted.

"Don't be a Hypocrite, Walter." The man in black warned.

"What?"

"Think back, old friend. About sixty five years ago. Warsaw!"

"You're too young to have even been there, you bold-faced liar!"

"Oh, It's quite the Contrare actually." Wolf gave a devilish grin. "I saw your fight with captain Günsche and how the little girl had to pull you out before you lost your head." Walter was now visibly furious. "That little girl who turned out to be the greatest master Vampire of all time! The one you just betrayed."

"**Fuck you!**" Walter shouted as he charged again.

Wolf simply stepped aside letting Walter trip past him.

"Anger won't help you now, and neither will he!"

Walter and wolf engaged in another fist fight as they spoke.

"I don't need him, and I don't need anger!"

"Then why do you use it to fuel your body?!"

"I don't!"

"**Stop lying! If one thing on this wretched Earth irks me, It's Lies!"**

Wolf's red eyes seemed to catch fire as he glared at Walter holding him by his neck.

They stayed in that position for a moment before Walter bit through Wolf's hand.

"**AARGH!"** He dropped to his feet, and punched wolf in the face as many times as he could before Wolf made a blind swipe.

Walter began laughing as Wolf began to regenerate his severed hand.

"Ha ha ha! This does not end well for you!"

He continued into a maniacal laughter. "**HA HA HA HA H-" **Walter stopped dead (or un-dead) and his eyes widened with a silent pain. Integra was about to fire round after round of silver bullets into Walter when wolf stopped her.

"No, please wait Miss Hellsing. I want to see this, and I'm sure you and Seras do too whether it's sub-conscious or not." Integra gave him a confused look and lowered her Beretta. "Very well"

Seras lowered the pike she was about to skewer Walter with as wolf began chuckling, still looking at his severed hand.

"You made a big mistake a moment ago, Angel."

Walter began to shudder in pain and sweat cold tears of unspeakable terror.


	7. Welcome to Hellsing

Walter began to shake uncontrollably, his eyes growing wider and wider with silent pain. Suddenly the disturbing silence was broken by a tortured cry.

"GAAAHHK!" Walter screamed finally as he fell to the ground. Wolf turned to see Integra.

She was looking rather pale to see her long time butler and friend die before her eyes. He finally spoke after a long pause. " I'm truly sorry Miss Hellsing, he must have been a good man."

"Yes he was... But who may I ask are you?" she replied coldly, noticeably upset.

"Ah, I am sorry for my lack of introduction, I seem to be at fault with that lately." He smirked slightly, "My name is Wolf Nonak."

" Yes, I see that, but why on earth are you here?"

"I met your Vampire, heard her story, and decided to help."

Seras walked up near Wolf.

"I see." She paused for a moment, as if considering something. "Seras?" The Draculina snapped to attention. " Yes sir?"

"What is your account of this man?" She inquired.

"Well, it's pretty much exactly what he said, sir. He came to the mansion, where I was defending against the assault, and he offered to come to downtown London, so here we are." Seras replied.

"Hmm..." Integra **was** considering something. "Wolf, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you have already proved your worth, so I am extending an invitation for you to join us in the Hellsing organization." Integra smirked and looked at Seras , who seemed to be pleased with her decision. "As you can see, miss Victoria agrees with me."

Seras blushed a little bit.

"Of course, I accept." He said with a grin from cheek to cheek.

"Very good. Your first informal orders are to try to take down that aircraft." She pointed to the Graf Zeppelin floating in the sky above them.

"Yes sir!" He saluted to her.

"Officer Victoria, you are to accompany him."

"Yessir!" She saluted.

"Now go!" she pointed to the blimp and they were both off.

After a moment Integra turned to Alucard's bloody remains.

"This ought to prove interesting, eh?"

"_Yes, master. But after this is over, I'll have to speak with our new blade."_

"Oh?"

"_Yes. He still has something of mine."_


	8. Ambush

As they began towards the idling aircraft, Seras began to run ahead.

"Seras?" Wolf began.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Why are you running, what's your tremendous hurry?"

"Well, I don't think Millenium is just gonna wait for us to catch up and kill them all." Seras stopped and let him catch up to her at his slow-walk pace.

Wolf grinned "Oh on the contrare, they'll wait a hundred years for a formidable enemy to come and challenge them, and it looks as if they'll only have to wait a little more than half of that."

"Wow... just when the king of nostalgia and old-people type wisdom dies, another steps right in." Wolf gave a laugh right before a Panzerfaust rocket ripped through his chest. He hadn't caught up to Seras yet, so she was relatively unaffected by the blast.

"UGH! Why won't these guys just quit!" She shouted as she fired a jet-stream of shadow in the direction the soldiers began coming from. Wolf got up, and withdrew his MGs. They both started mowing down any thing that moved, as the soldiers were pouring out from all four directions. The Vampires began to fight harder and faster as the sudden swarm grew and intensified. Millenium sure had a huge welcome committee.

As Seras's eyes turned bright red and she continued to enjoy shredding them to pieces with her shadow arm, Wolf decided to get in on the kind of fun Seras was having, he dropped his guns in a flurry of dust and shadow as they retreated into his body and drew his long captain's sword.

Wolf called to Seras "You sure know how to have fun! Hha ha ha!" She gave a grin, and he began carving a bloody swath through the fighters, his wrist moving almost fluidly as he chopped, slashed, and dismembered the Nazi scum.

The leader of the small assault on the two began to sweat in fear for his and his company's un-lives.

"Auch Scheiße! FALL BACK TO DER HINDEN!!" He called to his troops. They began following orders and turned to run, almost in unison.

But before the troops in front of wolf and Seras all ran, a few couldn't resist firing their las few Panzer shells. Right before impact, Seras caught all seven shells with her shadow arm, spun around and slung them back at the line of troops.

"DUSSEL! I said to fall back!"

Seras was still in her blood-rage. When the Nazis were dead or had fled, she turned to Wolf with lingering blood lust. "RHAA!!" She shouted as she lunged toward him. She was about to sink her teeth into his neck, when he spun, grabbed her shoulder and slung her onto the ground.

"**Wake up."**

Seras's eyes returned to their normal blue color. Wolf stood back up as she calmed down. She Stood up and faced him, looking a bit emberassed.

"Sorry, sometimes I get a bit carried away."

Wolf's smile returned to his face. "It's okay, but you need to drink, or you might do it again."

He proceeded to reach into himself and remove a bag of medical blood, and tossed it at Seras who downed it happily. When she had drained the bag, they moved on.

Suddenly, Wolf stopped.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes narrowed, "Here. Take this"

He handed her an MG.

"Why? I've got my shadow arm."

"I don't think that'll be enough."

"Why?"

"I just remembered who was aboard that ship."

He looked into the ship's bridge and saw captain Hans Günsche. Fists clenched. Eyes narrowed. Ready to fight.

_Auch Scheisse- Oh Shit!_

_Der Hinden- The Hinden(burg)_

_Dussel-Idiots!_


	9. The Major

Integra watched the two start off towards the hovering aircraft. Suddenly, she spoke to the air beside her.

"This ought to prove interesting, eh?"

"_Yes, master. But after this is over, I'll have to speak with our new blade."_

"Oh?"

"_Yes. He still has something of mine."_

"Well what would that be?"

"_You'll see soon enough, master."_

"Very well. Alucard, return to your normal form."

Alucard's remains melted into a puddle on the bloodstained ground. The liquid flesh began to evaporate into the air, and form a dark mist. Integra watched as th Vampire King formed before her in a splendid bow, with his shadows wrapping around him, flitting into the air, and flowing in the air.

Integra spoke to him in a voice that any other than Alucard would interperate as sarcastic. But to him, it was as natural as any other tone. "Rise, O Vampire king."

Alucard rose to his feet and awaited his orders. "We shall go to the airship."

"As you wish, my master."

The doctor walked into the section of the bridge the Major was standing on.

"Herr Kommandant."

"Yes, Dok?"

"There are-" The major cut him off.

"Intruders, yes I know. I saw them shred the ambush party I sent out to test them."

"Ja, Alucard's Fledgeling who has seemed to have gained incredible power, and another Vampire that we could not Identify."

"And?"

The Doctor hesitated, "Er...and What? Herr Major."

The Major knew Dok hadn't told him of all the intruders. "Und, who else is with them?"

The Dok was sweating uncontrollably. "And...Integra Hellsing...And..." He hesitated "...Alucard...the butler...he...failed to incapacitate Alucard."

"Worry not, Dok. I wished to see Alucard fight before me before the end The butler was simply another test."

"Ja." The Doctor turned to see the captain standing before him. As solemn and stoic as ever, catching him off guard.

"AAH! Oh! Hans! You startled me. Uh...bye." The Dok walked past Hans and walked away briskly.

"Hans, my boy. Your time is come." The Major grinned at Hans.

The Captain walked forward to the observation window as the Major walked away. On the ground, he saw Wolf Nonak, the worst traitor and fraud he had ever met. And with that thought, the memory of Poland, 1944 came flooding back to him.

_Kommandant-Commander_


	10. Doped out

"Herr Major." doc caught Max's attention.

"Hmm? Ja, Dok?" He responded, too engulfed by the chaos that raged under the zeppelin's observation deck to really pay attention.

"Der first two Hellsing operatives are approaching the HindenBurg."

The major finally drew his attention to the doctor. "Ah yes. I suppose you should send Schrödinger to greet them."

The Dok looked confused. "Err, Major?"

"Hmm?"

"What could the cat-boy possibly do to them?"

Schrödinger, who was absent-mindedly listening to their conversation spoke up, irritated.

"I could do plenty!" He shouted.

"Oh ja? Like what?" Dok taunted.

"Everywhere und nowhere, remember, Dok?!"

"I still fail to see-"

"Just let him go, Dok." the Major interrupted.

"Fine"

The cat-boy grinned and stuck his tongue out at the Dok, then vanished with the strange teleportation ability he was born with.

Seras walked directly into the now grounded airship with wolf not far behind. Out of nowhere Schrödinger appeared.

"Guten tag, Fraulein!" He chimed

The Draculina proceeded to punch Schrö in the face, sending him a few meters backward, and supposedly killing him.

"Good shot." Wolf remarked as he walked up the lowered ramp.

Both looked around.

"Well, where do we go?" Seras asked.

"No idea"

Suddenly, a thought sprung into his mind

"Actually..." Wolf trailed off as he walked into an open set of doors that led to the Doc's lab.

She walked in after him, "What are you doing?"

He appeared to pay no mind to her and muttered things in a muffled voice as he hunched over and pulled out a rack of liquid drugs. "No...Not that one...Dioxichoride acetate...no...it's gotta be here somewhere!"

Finally, he arose quickly from the mess of broken canisters and jars he had created around himself.

"Aha! Here it is!" just in time to see Schrödinger's foot fly into his face.

He fell back into the cabinet he was previously rummaging through, "Grrr...you'll pay for that, cat-boy!"

Schrö retorted, "Oh ja? What you gonna do to me Mister Nonak?"

While the cat-boy was talking, Wolf had filled an empty syringe with the liquid he had found on the 'spice rack.'

"This'll only sting a little." He mocked as he stuck Schrödinger with the needle, and pushed the plunger.

Schrödinger looked stunned, and that's **all** he looked for about three hours, unable to Teleport due to the effects of the drug.

Seras who had simply been watching the scene unfold, stepped around the cat-boy's motionless carcass. "Er, what was that?"

"**That, **my friend was a huge overdose of Dopamine."

Seras's lips curled into an amused smile. Then she tried to stifle a giggle. Then she burst into laughter, along with Wolf. They spent about ten minutes laughing themselves into near-comatose states befor Integra walked in and inquired as to what was so funny.

_Guten tag-good day_


	11. No second chances

Integra walked into the still airship. Suddenly she heard laughing. She grew a bit wary of her surroundings, thinking she may be being led into a trap. Walking toward the laughter, she realized who was laughing. She walked through the open doorway to see Wolf and Seras laughing to the point of tears, and a very inanimate Schrödinger on the floor with a syringe in his neck.

Integra walked up to the duo and inquired, "What the Hell happened here?"

Seras stood as Wolf continued to laugh to himself.

"Well, um, Schrödinger, um-" Integra interrupted her.

"Never mind. Let's get moving."

With a wisp of black clouds, Alucard formed himself, still in his Vlad form, next to Integra.

Seras's eyes lit up. "Master!"

Alucard smiled at the Draculina. Then he scowled, but not at her. Right beside her.

He gritted his teeth and spoke. "Saxon."

Seras looked behind her to see a face that almost frightened her. Wolf's eyes burned with pure anger, and seemed to be a dark shade of orange. The rest of his face contrasted with shadow to the surgical light he stood in.

They lunged at each other. Fists clenched, swords drawn. They were about to strike, when Integra stepped in front of Alucard, and pointed her gun at Wolf's head. Both lowered their swords.

"We do **not **have time for this." She stated.

Both vampires menaced each other, and backed down.

Alucard stepped out of the cramped laboratory, followed by Integra, then Seras, then Wolf. Seras turned her head to the side to speak to Wolf.

"What in the Hell was that!" she whispered.

"I...long story. I'll explain later."

The four walked down the slowly darkening hall. Suddenly, A shadow sped by them and all remaining light was shut off. All three Vampires went rigid into fighting stance, and Integra drew her sword.

Integra's voice quietly rang out. "Wolf, Seras, turn round and guard the rear, I don't plan on being caught off guard."

They did so, just in time to see a huge fur-covered being rushing at them.

Integra saw the entity running toward the four. "OPEN FIRE!"

Gunfire lit up the hallway as shell exploded out of chambers and struck nothing but air. Finally, Alucard clipped the beast with a shot from his Casull. It let out a roar, fell to the ground, flipped over, and ran toward the group.

Integra shouted out her orders "Seras! Wolf! Engage the enemy! Alucard! Come with me."

"Yes my master." Alucard responded.

Alucard and Integra walked down the hallway and passed through a door that led to a lit room, briefly illuminating the corridor, before closing.

Wolf charged back at the creature with his sword drawn, and they clashed. Seras jumped in with her shadow arm ready to reap.

The fight lasted a good while, with all three getting a sever beating from the opponent. The creatures claws were like silver except they were slightly less potent.

In the end, Seras was leaning against a wall, clutching an open wound on her arm, and Wolf had the beast pinned to the wall. Literally. With a sword, andpushed it so far into the stone, the Werewolf's chest was touching the pure silver hilt that Wolf could some how manage to not touch when using the sword.

Wolf had a large cut down his right eye that was bleeding profusely. Yet he spoke as if unscathed.

"I gave you a chance to redeem yourself sixty-five years ago, and you didn't take it." The werewolf had turned back into the captain Hans Günsche.

"You don't get a second chance in war captain!" Wolf looked enraged. "You've assisted in countless painful deaths, and executed millions!"

The captain coughed up a gut of blood onto wolf, and the Vampire didn't even seem to notice.

"Now, before you fall to hell, I want to hear you apologize. Not to me. To the countless lives you've taken!"

"Speak! I know you can! Your Falsetto as a mute wears off now, Hans!"

The captain hesitated, then his mouth opened and formed the words. The first words he's said in a century, and his last ever. "Ich...bin...l-leid"

Wolf pulled his sword out, and the captain died right there.

He stood there for a moment, as if thinking. Finally, he spoke.

"Sleep well, mein Freund."

_Ich bin leid-I am sorry_

_Mein freund-My friend_


	12. It will be war

_Four weeks. Four weeks it had been since the Impaler attacked him in the streets of Targoviste. The endless ridicule of being a Saxon had stopped, since Wolf scared any one that saw him. Nobody dared, or even thought about taunting or jeering the now red-eyed young man. He was sitting in the wet, filth encrusted scum pile that was the gutters of a building. Hunger. It was all that was on his mind. The intense hunger for something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He had tried to eat normal food, roasted chicken. As soon as he tried to swallow the meal, he choked and coughed it back up. He could not eat, he could not sleep, and when he tried to cross the bridge He fell down and passed out. Days later, he walked into the street and saw a woman being attacked by robbers. He rushed over, but by then the attackers had fled, and the woman was dead. Wolf dropped to his knees and realized what it was he had been craving. It was right in front of him. Vlad drank his blood. He bit deep into her neck, drank, and buried her in that same night._

He snapped out of the memory. Seras was trying to get his attention.

"Hey! Wake up! Snap out of it!"

He came back from memory lane and spoke, "Oh sorry, just thinking."

Seras began to heal the wound on her arm with the same shadow-like substance her left arm was composed of. 

"We should go after them." Wolf stated.

"Alright." They began to walk toward the door when She spoke again. "Just how do you know all of these people, and how do you know Alucard, and why do you two hate each other?"

He stood in thought for a moment. Then he smiled. "Remember when I told you that the reason I attacked him was a long story?"

"Yeah, I do" Seras huffed, for she already knew what the answer was.

"It's an even longer story, so I guess you'll just have to cooperate with me and your insatiable desire to know for just a bit longer." He laughed

"Yeah, whatever."

"Welcome, Frau Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I have been waiting." The short round man remarked. "And Alucard, so good to see you again. I can see you no longer care for that fuzzy white hat."

Integra and Alucard walked into the expanse of the airship's flight deck that the major stood on. "Major, this assault on the beauty of London will not go unpunished. Whether by hand or by age you will pay your dues in Hell!" She fumed. Alucard simply scowled and glared at the Major.

A small group of troops emerged from behind the major, and prepared to fire. The fat man simply raised his hand up for them to stand down. "You have not won, Alucard, but neither have I. This war was meant to last for eternity, yet you have the chance to stop it before it becomes even a day old." The major had that maniacal look in his eye now. "Why? Why, Alucard would you of all unholy creatures want to end this?! Was it not you yourself who for hundreds of years in life and un-death, killed for the sake of killing? Why would you want to destroy this glorious accomplishment?!"

Finally, Alucard spoke. "Because major. I've changed in over five hundred years. You have not in sixty."

"Yet you cannot change what happens next. For it is a gambit, you see? Either I excel, and you must stay, or vice-versa." Just then, he pulled out a Luger, and aimed it at Integra. She was shocked at the bold move, and dropped the cigar from her mouth.

Alucard reverted back to his old red-coated self and pulled out the Jackal. He was about to fire at the major, when the jackal made a strange noise. Then exploded, maiming his right hand. 

The pain of the heated silver with the silver of the gun was too much for him.

"GRAAAAGH!!" The cry of pain reverberated off the steel walls of the room.

"GOD DAMN IT WALTER!" By the time the blinding pain had worn off, the major, the dok, and a select few soldiers had elevated up to the balloon. The major's laughter could still be heard, as he entered another smaller zeppelin in the balloon of the Hindenburg II. The balloon ripped open methodically, and the smaller aircraft lifted off, toward an unknown destination.

The larger ship crashed down into the ground. Twisting, and contorting, and destroying many parts.

This is how it is, The war hasn't ended, and Hellsing is in shambles with four plus six left over geese, who were spared the wrath of Millenium. It will continue. It will be brutal. It will be violent. It will be ugly. It will be war.

**There ya have it folks! Get ready for the sequel, because it's a-comin'! If you want to know Wolf's story, you'll have to read the next installment. It's very interesting.**


End file.
